1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art liquid crystal display device includes a display panel, a data line driving circuit configured to supply data signals to data lines formed on the above-mentioned display panel, a gate line driving circuit configured to supply gate signals to gate lines formed on the above-mentioned display panel, and a timing controller configured to control drive of the above-mentioned data line driving circuit and the above-mentioned gate line driving circuit. Further, for example, in order to enhance the display quality, the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device carries out image processing on input display data in the above-mentioned timing controller. The liquid crystal display device having the above-mentioned image processing function is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-140883.